


Burn me.

by PokeyBunny



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Gen, One Jon vs Army, Possible incest crazy, R plus L equals J, Ships are open to interpretation, The King in The North, The Queen in The North, The Three Eyed Raven, White Walkers, long monologues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeyBunny/pseuds/PokeyBunny
Summary: Jon decides to face Daenerys and her dragons and army alone rather than risk Winterfell and his army to her fire.





	1. Chapter 1

He knew she was coming, the scouts had been reporting her approach for weeks. She was on a rampage, determined to claim lands she saw as her own despite having never seen them before. He did wonder if his plan would work. He'd been testing his resistance to heat, even to the point of placing his hand in the fire. He had hope of reasoning with her, but still expected her to burn him. Then if he startled her enough she would pause before she got to Winterfell and burnt it as well. He saw the shadows approaching, an army marching in their wake. 

He had with him a banner of a crowned, white direwolf, Sansa had worked on it herself. It was a bit of a shame it'd probably burn. He watched as the dragons descended, the ground rumbled and he wished that he wasn't standing there alone, but he couldn't ask men who'd only burn to face dragonfire. 

"I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of her name, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men. Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons. Who are you?" The white haired Queen declared, staring down at him from a dragon. He met the gaze of a woman woman who he could find no resemblance to and took a deep breath.

"I've been called Jon Snow all my life, claimed as Eddard Stark's bastard. The Lannisters beheaded him and killed his first born son, King in the North Robb Stark. I became commander of the Night's Watch until my untimely death at my own men's hands. When I rose from the dead I left with the Free Folk to go back to Winterfell, believing all the true born sons of Eddard Stark to be dead. I joined his first born daughter Sansa Stark, and together we've been ruling the North with her as Queen and I acting as King. Her brother Bran has returned from beyond the wall and told me of visions that reveal I am not Eddard Stark's bastard but the true born son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, leaving me the true heir to the iron throne." He stared up at the Queen and saw anger on her face as he continued. "And that, my dear aunt, is where I wish to tell you that you may keep the Iron Throne. I don't want it. I am as much Stark as Targaryen and I'd prefer to keep the North and rule with my surviving Stark cousins."

She leaned forward on her dragon with a speculative look on her face. "Why should I believe you, and if your alleged cousin has returned shouldn't he be King in the North, as you call yourself?" Jon took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts and going over practiced conversations. "The blood of the dragon is strong in me, I've tested it since Bran told me and I do not burn. I and Queen Sansa were willing to make him King in the North as is his birthright, but he is the Three Eyed Raven now and will return to the Children beyond the wall once we successfully defeat the White Walkers. Sansa as the eldest daughter is rightfully Queen in the North, but I am acting under the title King in the North as her co ruler and leader of her army." 

Daenerys lets out a scoff, "Is she not strong enough to bring her subjects to heel without a man saying he's king? And what is the Three Eyed Raven?" Jon lets out a grunt of anger. "Queen Sansa is the strongest woman I know, she is a true wolf, she can handle politics and bring people to her side with ease. I am humbled to serve her. She has the wisdom and fierceness to protect and hold the North. I may have military talent, but she has the mind of a ruler. My cousin Bran, the Three Eyed Raven, is a powerful warg that is able to see visions of the past and present. He posesses the magic of the old Stark blood and he'll be protecting the realm of men for even more than a thousand years." 

Daenerys leaned forward, curiosity having taken the place of scorn on her face. "If what you say is true, I may have use of you. Your most intriguing claim being that you are my nephew, after all, my only children are my dragons, but I require human heirs to take my throne one day. Not only that, but Targaryen blood carries it's own magic, magic you claim to have and if you speak the truth there's one simple way to find out." She spoke with a kind of glee that sat uneasily in the pit of his stomach. For all the rumors of her benevolence and dedication to the freeing of slaves, she held a viciousness that worried him. "Well, my aunt, let's just get on with it. Burn me." Without further discussion she uttered. " Dracarys."


	2. Meeting of Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of negotiations.

It was an interesting feeling. He wasn't in any pain, but he was sweating, he'd never been in the south so he wasn't sure how hot the weather needed to be to make him sweat. But he'd only ever sweated from training before. The smell was fairly terrible, the furs he was wearing burning as well as his hair. He felt his sword fall away and was glad of his choice to bring one he wasn't particularly attached to. He kept his eyes shut, unsure of how they'd react to the light and not wanting to be dazed once the fire stopped. The sound was almost deafening, the roar of the flames immense around him. He wondered briefly if he'd still have any clothes left on him when Daenerys had her beast stop. After what seemed like an hour but was probably just a minute the dragon stopped and Jon opened his eyes.

The white hair queen was smiling down at him, her eyes roaming his body. "You may be my nephew after all." He glanced down and found himself naked besides soot and his leather cloak, he quickly pulled it to hide his nudity. "Will you allow my cousin and I to hold the North without challenge?" He asked, staring up with as much dignity as he could manage with a bright blush on his face.

"We can negotiate a treaty that'll allow you to rule the North, but I have need of you, as I mentioned before..." Daenerys said airly. Jon shifted nervously, remembering her claim that she needed human heirs which she couldn't create herself. "Queen Sansa asked me to relay an invitation to meet with you at Winterfell. She's interested in making a peaceful alliance with our nearest neighbor, the Six Kingdoms, and their new Queen." Daenerys let out a laugh. "Is she now? Yes, I would like to meet your she wolf." Jon cleared his throat, "I remind you, she is the queen, and while I hold the title king, she is the main ruler and I, her servant."

She waved her hand at him dismissively. "Yes, yes. Though remember, Targaryen blood is the true blood of kings and queens. We are the Dragons and far greater than any other, even your wolves." His eyes narrowed, "I'm as much wolf as dragon, and wolves run in packs."

~~~

As they approached Winterfell, Jon wearing a mismatch of borrowed clothes and a hat to hide his sudden baldness, he could see Sansa standing on the wall above the gate. She was impressive to behold, her red hair in a tight braid, wearing light armor over a deep green, fur lined dress, Longclaw strapped to her hip as well as a dagger. 

"Queen Daenerys, I welcome you to my kingdom, and my home of Winterfell." She called out after laying eye on Jon. "Open the gates." As the gates opened Daenerys dismounted, Tyrion and a tall woman coming to her side as Jon led them into the castle, still in the process of being returned to its glory. Jon heard Tyrion whisper to the queen. "If we're lucky there will be no demands for my head." Trying to suppress a snort Jon led them to the great hall where Sansa and Bran were already seated, Summer resting at their feet and Ghost sitting by Jon's spot on the left of Sansa. Tormund Giantsbane stood off in a corner, present as a representative of the free folk.

She was seated in their- her father's chair and Bran in his mother's. Jon's chair was brought out when Bran came home. Originally Jon was seated in Catelyn's chair, much to his chagrin. The logic was sound, Sansa being queen and the head of the North should sit in her father's chair to show her power as equivalent or greater than a man's, and with Jon playing the part of her king, but her second, he took the typical wife's spot, even if sitting in Catelyn's shadow left him uneasy. 

When Bran returned, after much discussion and Bran's insistence that he couldn't be King in the North when he was the Three Eyed Raven it was decided that Sansa would continue to sit on the throne and Bran would sit at her right until she either married or Bran returned beyond the wall to learn from and aid the Children. 

Jon took his place on the left of Sansa and looked over to the other three, their bodyguards standing back. "Tyrion, you may not know, but our marriage has been annulled." Sansa said, looking to the Lannister man. From what Jon had been told he was a kind man to Sansa, and Jon had gotten along with him at the wall. "You were married?" Daenerys asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, my nephew had an interesting sense of humor, my queen." Tyrion replied, then smiled at Sansa. "I'm glad you're safe, queen Sansa." She nodded in response.

"Queen Daenerys, we will have plenty of time to discuss the terms of our peace, but at the moment we have a great threat to all people's approaching. I am in the process of settling the free folk into the North, we have much open land for them to live on and farm. They have sworn alligence to me as their queen, and Jon as their military leader. I have a leader of theirs, Tormund Giantsbane here as a representative. They have fled to safety here in my lands because of the greatest threat to humanity. The dead rises and turns against us, the White Walkers return. Tormund, Jon, and Bran have all fought them, and we are preparing for the battle to come as we speak, but your troops and dragons would be a great aid to us. Also, from what we know, the easiest place to find Dragonglass is Dragonstone, and we'd like your permission to get materials to make weapons. Dragonglass and Valyrian steel are the only means we know to kill white walkers." Sansa explained eloquently. 

There's a pause before Daenerys speaks. "Should I choose to aid you in your battle, what does it gain me? My troops are loyal to my cause, but why should I send them off to another war when they're nearly done with the one I'm currently engaged in?" Before Sansa can respond Bran cuts in. "You speak as if the White Walkers only wish harm upon the Northmen. Do you misunderstand the circumstances we face, or do you play a fool purposely? The White Walkers do not respect borders and their only allies are the dead. Winter is coming and we must all fight back or join the legions of Wights. I am the Three Eyed Raven, my predecessor held back the White Walkers for a millennium, I see visions of the past and present, and I know what it takes to insure human survival."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm worried I've bitten off more than I can chew, I was planning just a little two shot, but the story calls for more. We'll see how it goes. Any suggestions, comments, or advice are welcome. I'm trying to stay in character and I'm referencing the wiki frequently. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, I know in the show the hair of a Targaryen doesn't burn, but I'm going with how it works in the books cause I like it better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I plan to post an update soonish, after I've written and edited it to my satisfaction. I just felt this was a good stopping point. I'm not so sure of this title so if it's possible to change it I might. I'm new to the site so I don't know how doable that is. Comments are encouraged, I'd love to hear thoughts and opinions. Also I may change the rating to T, I'm in debate on that.


End file.
